Two Hybrids
by Alexanne974
Summary: Isabella Marie Swan, but she prefers Bella, Edward left her because hee is too dangerous for her. But she's not really human but she doesn't know that neither Edward. Her father know that her daughter is not fully human because he didn't himself. So what will happen if something happen to Bella and it can change all her life.
1. Chapter 1

_His gone _I can't believe it! He left me in the forest then he know that I have no sense of direction. _They left _rectification Carlisle, Ésmée, Rosalie, Jasper, Emett and Alice and of course _Edward. _I feel something behind me. I turn. Nothing. Again this sensation I know that there is somebody except me in this forest. I turn again and I see a woman with long curly brown hair, brown chocolate eyes. She look at me.

-Hello I'm Katherine. She say with a smirk

-Wha... What do you want?

-Oh nothing! I saw you with t his guy Edward isn't it ? And I thought that I can help you If you want ?

-What do you mean?

-I just can help you if you want. Just tell me if you want to feel this emptiness forever or If you want it to leave?

I look at her. I don't know why but when I see her I have this sensation that I can trust her like if I knew her for years. She proposed me to turn this feeling of abandon off so I have my decision.

-Yes, I don't want to feel this.

And here I don't understand what happen, her face change I can see veins arround her eyes which turn red ang I see fang . She bite her wirst, put it on my mouth. I have no choice I have to drink her blood. I usually don't like blood just by seeing it but now the taste was strange and good in the same time. She took off her wrist, look at me, smile and say me "Good bye" and then she break my neck. Everything was black. I'm dead.

* * *

**AN: Well hello everybody. I hope you going to enjoy it and please review. Tell me your desire for the story and what you expect and if there are something you want me to change. I'm knew here so I don't really know what you want. And I tried to publish one or two chapter a week It depend of my free time. Bye, hope you enjoy**


	2. Transition

**BPOV**

Dark. Everything is dark arround me. Black surround me. Nothing else that black.

Suddenly aone distance voice. I can't identify who it is. But little by little the voice becomes clear and I can identify my father. Charlie. What is he doing here in the forest? Is that the girl, Katherine, is still here?

I can hear everything arround me. Not only my father but the owl, which is on the tree not far away. The deer in the meadow, I think, I' not sure.

I open my eyes and eveything are... I don't know... more clear, the trees more green, butterflies more colored, the moon (because is the night now) brighter. And then there is my father who look at me with a panicked look.

-Bella honey are you ok?

-Yes... I think i'm ok... I don't really know.

-Bella you must tell me what it is spent?

- He left me Dad, everybody in the family left me bacause I'm not like them

For the first since then I'm wake up I see my father's clothes... Well he wear only a short and he is shirtless. It's weird to see my father like this without his uniform or his chechered shirt.

- Dad why are you like this? Is cold tonight and is not in youor habit to wear this.

-Bella please, honey, come back home. Close the door and I explain you everything...

-Are you hurt? Are you bleeding?

-How did you know ?

He show me his hand and then a large wound throught his hand. And then nothing was more important than the blood on my father's hand. I take it and faster than I thought I put his hand in my mouth and let the blood flow in it. I fell weird like something strange change inside me, I fell my fangs growing up and then I realize what I was doing and stop.

Charlie look at me with suprised and panicked but he regain his thought

-Isabella, now you listen to me closely. You come back home and close the door, and we going to talk to this tomorrow

-But dad... and you ?

-Isabella don't talk go home now !

During our talk we standing up and his voice's tone suggest that I can't contradict him so as far as I can I run back home. And it was amazing. I was home only in one second. I close the dore like dad said me to do, go take a shower and after that go in my bed.

Before I sleep I can hear a wolf howling. I don't take into account and close my eyes and try to sleep woth the Full Moon light which enlightened my room.

* * *

**AN : Here we are everybody, the second chapter. I hope you'll enjoy and please REVIEW ! **


	3. Just a little precision

**Hey everybody! No is not a neww chapter but just a precision about something:**

**I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES AND TWILIGHT AND THE CHARACTERS IN IT!**

**Just a little precision because I forgot to wrote it at the begining of the first chapter.**

**Thank you for your attention^^ **


	4. What am I ?

I wake up with the noise of the rain on the roof, as usual, I go to the bathroom I look at the miror and then all the memories came back. Edward, this jerk, who left me with his _lovely _family. This girl, Katherine and what she did to me. My death, my reborn. Dad who found me in this forest, and THE BLOOD.

The sweet taste of the blood on my tongue, the sensation to became more stronger that anything else, and the sensation make me... ecstatic... Yeah ecstatic is the right word to describe my feeling.

The joy fell quickly when I see my face in the miror in front of me. It's not _me_... I mean not real me. My eyes turn red and I have veins around them and somethinf which is really weird I have long and pointed fangs. I scream like I never do before. I hear my dad run in the stairs and open the door of the bathroom. And he see me in front of the miror, crying. He hugs me and try to calm me. He brought me into the living room (I didn't know that I was so light) .

-Bella... Shh... Don't worry honey everything gonna to be alright.

-I...I... I don't understand dad. What I am? Am I a monster? Why I ask this OF COURSE I'm a monster.

-Bella enough. No you're not a monster. I'm gonna to explain everything to you but you have to listen carefully. Okay?

I nod, wipe away my tears, take a deep breath and look at him.

-Bella, you are a vampire.

* * *

**Here we are. Hope you'll like. Please review. :-)**


	5. Something important

_Bella honey you are a vampire._

* * *

I stared at my father like he was demented.

-That's impossible!

-Sorry Bella but yes you are a vampire not like the Cullen. (I look at him amazed). Yes I kno what they are. You, darling you are an Original Vampire.

At the same time a sunbeam (**AN :OMG in forks)**throught the living room window. I feel like it burn all my body. It's horrible. I scream but dad push me in a shadow corner of the room.

-It's okay, don't worry. Give me your wrist. He said to me.

I show him my wrist and he take a bracelet out of his jean's pocket. It' a silver and blue bracelet with my name written on with blue gem. It's so beautiful.

-This bracdelet can protect you from the Sun before came back home I went to saw a witch to make it for you. And before you ask, yes witches exist too.

After this I slowly go in front of the window. Waiting tHow he burn sensation on my skin but nothing. It's... well ... magic.

-Bella I need to tell you something important. Like really important.

* * *

**Yes two chapters a day. Maybe Three I don't know. So everybody please review. See you.**


	6. What WE are?

_-Bella I need to tell you something important. Like really important._

* * *

-Well...When I should begin?

-By the begining no ?

-Yes... well... so for centuries our family is the victim of a curse. We need to do something to turn on this curse. When I was young I do this thing even my little brother.

-Dad you haven't any sibling.

-Yes I have. I ran away because I don't wanna to hurt them. But three years ago my little brother call me to tell me thet something wrong happen to him and he tell that he know for the curse because... Because... He is what I am.

-I don't understand dad. What is this curse?

-Before that hone. I told you that I ran away to my brothers when I was 18, I change my name. My real name isn't Charles Swan. Then Charles is my real firstname. But our real name isn't Swan.

I'm shocked of what my father just say . His real name, _our_ real name isn't Swan.

-What is our real name dad? _I asked carefuly._ And what is this curse?

-Our real name is Lockwood and we are werewolves.

* * *

**Hey everybody new chapter for you. As usual hope you'll enjoy. Please review. And again I want to say that I don't own Twilight neither Vampire diaries.**


	7. You are

**Hey everybody I was really happy to saw your review and I hope you gonna to review again.**

* * *

-Werewolf? Did you just say werewolf?

I look at my father as if he had just been released from an asylum.

-Yes... Werewolf.

-That impossible you are crazy!

I stand up and go to the kitchen to take somethng to drink and to eat because gosh it's look like I have not eaten and drank since centuries.

-Bella... honey please you have to trust me please.

-Dad I trust you when you tell me that I'm a vampire that is okay with my face this morning. I trust you when you tell me that withches exist. But now you tell me that I'm a werewolf too. It's impossible to be both of this species at the same time.

I take a big glass of water and eat the chocolate that I found in the cupboard. But when I finished both of it my hunger wasn't off yet neither my thirst. Meanwhile my father continue to talk to me.

- Bella no you aren't a werewolf. But you have to be carefull... What are you doing?

-I'm starving. So I'm not a werewolf anymore. SO what am I now? A butterfly lizard crusader.

-BELLA! It's serious. You have to...

Dad wouldn't have time to finish his sentence we hear the door bell rang.

-Dad I think you drank too much beer. Go sleep and I'll see who rang.

I said it while I walk toward the door. When I open it I saw the Deputy Johanson who want to see my father. I do enter but when I come near to me. I don't understand what happen.

I feel this sensation take all my body, I feel y fangs grow up, my eyes burn, and the most painful my throat was in fire.

I don't think and jump on him and bite his throat. And drink his blood.

I heard my father try to stop me. But it was so good I can't stop.

I drank until there have no more blood in his body.

When I dropped his body. I feel like something is released in my body. Something powerfull. I like this. It make me feel stranger. But It was short. After that I feel my eyes burn more than before. As if my jaw become stronger.

I look at the miror in the entry.

I saw my eyes bacome yellow. And my teeth become like an animal. Oh My Gosh!

-Dad what's... What's happen?

- Oh God! That what I was trying to prevent you. Now you are both. Vampire and Werewolf. You are a Hybrid.

* * *

**Well Hello everybody. Somebody ask me if I can do my chapter more longer so here I am! Hope you'll enjoy. And please review. :-)**


	8. During this time

**Hey everybody this is an Edward pov. Because I want to introduce TVD as soon as possible so that it i hope you'll enjoy.**

* * *

**Edward POV**

It's been a month since we left Bella. This is the worst thing that I never do in my live. I love her but I'm too dangerous for her. I hope she is happy now. I'm not the same anymore, I go to hunt only when is really necessary. And I don't go to school neither. My live is not the same.

Alice saw us in a small twon call Mystic Falls, in Virginia. She said that an old friend of Jasper live here. So we follow her.

-Edward... Come down we have to meet Jasper's friend with some friend of him.

We go in a big mansion at the out of the town but not really far away.

Jasper knock at the door and a brown hair man opend the door.

-Jasper mate is been a while.

-Elijah I'm glad to see you again. This is my family. My wife Alice, my brother Emmett and his wife Rosalie, my other brother Edward. And our parents Carlisle and his wife Ésmée.

-I'm happy to meet all of you please come in.

We follow him in the living room. Here we saw three men and four women.

-This my sibling Niklaus and our sister Rebekah.

This two look really alike. They just nod at us.

-This is some friend of us Damon and Stefan Salvatore.

This two are may be brother but they share only some features.

-And Elena Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett and Caroline Forbes.

The three girls smile at us and nod.

Everybody go and sat in the living room and we talk about our life except for Rabekah and Niklaus. They only talk to each other.

I don't talk I have nothing to say. And that this girl Bonnie saw this.

-Edward what about you you didn't say anything since you arrived here.

My whole family look at me carefully.

-Well that because I have nothing to say.

-Come on we all see that there is something wrong. Might can we help you.

This time it's Elena who ask.

-Well when we leave Forks... I should leave my... girlfriend too because she was human.

Everybody look at me. I can see the compassion in all look except for Rebekah and Niklaus.

-Oh I'm so sorry that a vampire left a poor little human. Please It's just a human guy.

I saw red and jump on Niklaus who just said this sentence. But Emmett and Jasper held me before I can.

-Niklaus enough. You didn't have too.

Elijah went between us.

-Edward please calm down he didn 't know.

Ésmée try to calm me.

I sit in the couch beside hers and try to keep calm but the picture of Bella is still in my head I can't forget her.

-Excuse me for this. It's just that Bella had an important place in our family. We hope that she's okay right now. And live a human live without all the vampire problem.

Carlisle as usual the politic man.

-If... If you want I can help you to see what she is doing now.

It's Bonnie who said that I look at her and flassh at her side.

-How ? Please tell me how ?

-Well i'm a witch i just need a photo of her if you have it.

I take the picture of Bella in our meadow and give it to Bonnie, who during this time put some candle on the table in circle and in the center a bowl.

She put the picture in a bowl and say something in Latin.

I look arround me and see that my whole family was behind me and the oter in the other side of the room.

When I saw the picture of Bella ignite I panic but don't do anything.

Bonnie stop, stand up and take the remote. And turn the TV on.

And there we see Bella. But she's doing something that broke my death heart.

* * *

**Hey It's been a while but my internet connection had some problem. So hope you'll enjoy. Please review.**


	9. New life

**Hello everybody. This is my new chapter. I promise to somebody that I udapt today so here we are. Enjoy.**

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

It's been a month since I discover that I am a hybrid, and my life bacame... FABULOUS.

I never feel like that before. I became more sexy. I'm not a crazy of shopping but I love do it and I bought only thing that I love and nobody force me to wear what I don't like.

Charlie and I went to La Push and we met the pack. We told them everything that dad is a werewolf but not like them the traditional one which change in the full mon.

They told us that they are shape shifter. They have the possibility to change themselves into big horse size wolf. At the first time that I saw them I was impressive.

I told them that I'm a were wolf and a vampire at the same time. A Hybrid.

When Jacob learn this he became crazy because I killed somebody. Well there is not only that. Like I said before I change and my behavior too. My last idea is to lie and the road and wait till there is a car, and when the driver get out I... Drink. But I don't kill them. Compelled to forget but no die. And that say that if I be carefull to not kill anybody it's okay. But Jacob don't understand this. Only two of them understand me. Leah & Paul. They think that I have to live my life.

Yesterday It's was the full moon. Dad show me how is doing to tie himself at the tree. But nothing happen to me. When I saw that Charlie gonna to free of his chains I thought to change me, I feel all my bones broke and I became a wolf too. So I help Charlie.

After this we discover that I can change when I want. But it's a bit painfull. But the pain became a habit for me. Maybe because of my vampire part.

Now I'm lie on the road and think. I want to know if there are more hybrid in the world. Other like me. That will be great.

I feel somebody come beside me and I saw Paul with a plastic bag, I can see the Ben an Jerry's logo. And 2 spoon in it.

-I found this in my fridge and think why I won't share it with my favorite hybrid ?

-Actually I'm the only on that you know but thank you.

We sat together always on the road, well driver are really rare here. We began to eat when I see Paul's look. I know that he want to tell me something.

-Actually when I saw you on the road I knew that you are not in the good mood so I went to take it for you.

-Paul... You didn't have to.

-Don't worry. It's okay. What were you thinkin ?

-I asked me if there is more people like me. I mean hybrid. Or if it possible to me to create them.

-Well try

-How ?

-With me of course.

-But if it doesn't work ? I mean if you'll become a vampire and not a hybrid ? And you're not really a werewolf.

-No but I'm a wolf and if I'll become a vampire well I gonna to bother you during the eternity.

I look at him and see that he's serious.

I look him again and with my nails I made a line of blood and I took his head and put it in my neck. I've already told him about my transition into a vampire.

While his drinkin and I see his veins and the temptation was too strong so I bite him and drink his blood too. This sensation is amazing. I feel how he feel toward me. His my big brother. I'm is sister. His only family. I'm happy that he feel this toward me. After a few minutes I take his head in my hand and break his neck. I lie him on the road and wait his reborn.

* * *

**Here we are everybody. I hope you'll like it. Please review. **


	10. She is me

**Niklaus POV ( scream of the author)**

We were in the Salvatore living room and we watch that girl drink from this Idian boy neck and broke it.

-Well... I think she's not human anymore... Your poor little human Edwin.

-Edward... and I didn't know... and I didn't this wanna to happen.

- Ohhh Poor little Edmund is lost is human toy.

Rebekah. She's not my little sister for nothing.

Edward start to jump on Rebekah but I'm more faster than him so I stop him before he can hurt Bekah.

-Well... Well ... Well Eddie boy. Why not continue your ex human?

I sat on the couc after throw this disco ball away. I watch this girl and she is Wonderful. She has long mahogany hair, old honey eyes, heart shape face and a beautiful white skin. She's a goddess.

Suddenly we hear a car in the TV and at the same time we see te Idian boy open his... His silver grey eyes ?

-Don't move brother you need to fed!

Said my goddes. Yes MY goddess.

-Please, please, stop. My brother... My brother need help.

She said with fake tears streaming on her face. Then we saw a woman go out of the car.

-What's happen to him?

-I...I ... don't know.

The woman leaned over the boy. We see Bella behinf her she smirk when she look the woman. We saw her vampire face but something drew my attention. Her eyes was Yellow. Like mine when I become a vampire.

She bite the woman neck and put it in the boys mouth. We saw the boy face change when he drink the blood. On the other side Bella was drinking blood too. When the woman was dead they released her body.

The boy began to scream and take his head in his hand.

-Paul don't worry it's okay. Shhh.

-What happen?

-It's work brother you are a hybrid too.

Hybrid? OMG ! He's in a hybrid. Too? God exist people she's a hybrid too.

-How do you know?

-I have the same reaction when I killed somebody at the first time.

-But I'm always a werewolf?

-With this eyes I sure.

-My eyes?

-Yes now you have silver grey eyes like you're wolf.

-You see now your are not only darlin'.

-Yes now I've got you brother.

If I understand she's looking for somebody like her. Well This girl... woman... goddess is ... me but female version.

* * *

**So everybody other chapter for you. I was touchy by you review and I hope you'll enjoy this one too. Please review (again :-))**


	11. Are you already gone to

**Hey everybody. It's been a while. I was a bit busy this week, I had some exam so, but here I am with a new chapter. I hope you'll enjoy en please review !**

_**Bella POV **_

I was ecstatic, I have a brother now, someone who share my feeling.

We are in the forest I want to know if Paul is a hybrid with a wolf part like me or if he's different because he was a shape shifter.

- Just close your eyes and think about your wolf part and imagine that this part grow up and that all your being invaded by it. I told him

-Ok this is strange. Did you do it before ?

I slapped the back of his head and look at him intensely. I feel my eyes changing colour.

-Yes I helped Charlie when it was the full moon.

-Ok... Ok … I trust you stop the eyes think because it creepy.

I saw him close his eyes and take a deep breath. And I hearg the most horrible thing I've ever heard. All his bones broken.

-What happen ?

He said in a scream.

-It's ok don't worry the pain decreases after several transformation. Continu trust me brother.

He continu to scream and his bones continues to break. I can't see more I turn my back to him and wainting to not his this infamous noise anymore.

When it was finish I look at him and saw a beautiful gray fur wolf, with grey eyes like Paul's.

-You are beautiful brother.

I begun to turn too. It's a really hard pain. But less strong that my first transformation. I made a head sign to Paul to told him to follow me.

We ran to my house and when we arrived in my backyard and I saw him begin to become human. But when he became one he vanished. I look arround to see if anyone was watching. Nobody was here so I turn into human went to my house I saw that it was 11 pm on the kitchen's clock, well it's normal that nobady was outside. I dressed and took a blaket to cover Paul. With my luck is going to sleep until tomorrow and of course I don't want to leave hil alone. Why am i so nice ?

**The next morning.**

I wake up before Paul, I think it was 6 am or something like that. I went to my house and begin to prepare the breakfast. While I was prepare some eggs I see Paul enter in the kitchen he attached the blanket arround his waist. He look at me.

And I saw his beautiful grey eyes.

-Well good morning sleepy beauty.

I said with a smile.

-Really funny sister. How long that I slept ?

He said while he sit on one of the chair of the table.

-Five hours don't worry. When I first turn into a wolf I slept more longer than you.

I gave him his breakfast. Eggs, Bacon, Toast and orange juice. I come on the other side of the table.

-Now I have the confirmation your transition into a hybrid erased a part of your old wolf your are like me.

-I never felt something like the other night. It was fantastic.

-Thanks God. I thought that after the last night you going to regret you decision to became a hybrid. -You kidding right ? I will never regret this decision. Are you going to make other hybrid or not ?

-Well... I talked to Charlie after your transition and he said that maybe there are other « natural » hybrid like me but he wasn't sure. But, he told me that there is a witch who can help me. He help her before and they became friend and he told me that she can help us.

-OMG... Other type of vampire, werewolf, hybrid and now with.. What fantastic world we have right ?

And where does this witch lived ?

I smiled when I heard his sentence.

-Are you already gone to Chicago ?


	12. She's not sure

**Hello everybody ! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter ! **

**Paul POV ( I want to change a bit I hope you'll enjoy it)**

Windy City. I'm happy that Bella though to ask me to come with her. It's different than Forks of course. It's bigger, more alive and more interesting than Forks of course. I like it.

Bella's father's friend is the owner of a bar. Her names is Gloria. It's stange that Charlie's friend is the owner of a bar because he is a sheriff so... Well for me it's strange.

It's been a week since we are here. We visited everything in this city and of course Bella wanted to went to shopping … during 3 days we went to shopping because Miss Bella want to do all the clothes shop end shoes one, and me I hed to carry her bag. I rgret the time that she hate shopping,

Now we go to Gloria's, its too early to go to a bar but Bella want to talk to her in the quiet. We enter in the bar despite the closed pannel.

-Hello ! There is someone here ?

Said Bella

-I'm sorry darling but the bar is closed.

We heard a voice near the bar. When I turn my head toward it I saw a woman , a little bit old but there is something supernatural in her I can feel it.

-We know we saw the pannel but I need to talk to you. I'm Isabella, Isabelle Swan, Charlie's daughter. My father told me that you could possibly help me.

The woman come near us and look at Bella like she was a ghost but she's a witch so maybe she want to be sure that we are friend and not ennemies.

-You look like Charlie honey but you have your mother's eyes. I can feel your father's werewolf part in you but there is something else... something that shouldn't be associate with a werewolf. A vampire part is in you too. How can it be possible ? _ she said to Bella, then she turn to me.

-And you I have the same feeling but you're a bit different than Bella, your wolf is different than Bella more present but not stonger.

Oh... My...Gosh she is creepy, it's weird when somebody can see inside you with only a look.

Oh yes I forgot she is a WITCH.

-I was atacked by a vampire a few month ago, and after the starved was too strong for me and I killed somebody and the werewolf part « wake up ». And now I'm a hybrid. I was alone during one month but Paul here, was a shape shifter and he want to become like me so I change him into a hybrid.

-Oh dear. Charlie had a good idea to send you here. I already know what you are here. You want to know if there are other hybrid than you in this world. And the answers is yes. But different than you the one that I know It's not good for you.

She said to Bella.

-Please tell me his name I just want to know that I'm not alone.

-Sorry darling but no if I told you his name you want to find him and I can't let you do this. But if you want I can help you to control you werewolf part. For both of you.

Bella and I look at each other to see if we agree.

-How can you help us ?

I ask her.

-Well you... I can help you how to have you wolf abilities when you are in your human apperance or to be more powerful that the hybrid that I told you.

I see in Bella's eyes hesitation. But for me I take my decision.

-Istay here. And you Bella ?

-Well... Er... I don 't know... Yes I guess yes.

But I saw in Bella's eyes that she's not sure.


	13. I'm Niklaus and you are?

**Hey everybody I know it's been a while but I was busy with some exam so here I am, I hope you will enjoy this chapter and please review:-)**

**Bella POV**

Paul and I met Gloria and she was surprising. She could read me like an open book. But I don't like it at all. She offered us to stay with her and help us with our wolf part. I have this feeling that I shouldn't believe her, but Paul was ecstatic to learn something new, but he doesn't have confidence in his instinct and that could be a real problem.

To summarize I don 't trust Gloria at all.

It's been two weeks since we met her and we, Paul and I work at her bar. Gloria say that we have to work because it good for us. I'm a waitress and sometimes I'm performer of the evening. I sing. It's strange, right? To hear that the shy Bella sing in front of a public. But since my transformation I had changed a lot. Now I love shopping, I'm not one of these crazy women who bought everything in the shop then they don't like half that they had bought. Im more calm but I still love to do all the shopping.

Paul is now the bartender. Well, I think that this is a good job for him because when we were at Forks, the most of the time he was drunk, then here he can't drink at all. (diabolic laugh. I know I'm diabolic.).

Tonight there are more people than usual. It's strange, because tonight I have to sing. It's strange, right.

I am in the scene and I prepare myself to sing. I come in front of the mic and began to sing Zombie of the famous group The cranberries ( **AN : it's one of my favourite song).**

When I was singing I got caught in someone view. He... is … MAGNIFICENT. His eyes are so blue, he his blond short curly haired, and his face remind me a greek god.

I can't say more.

I continue to sing still looking into his eyes.

When I finished everybody applaud me and some whistle too. Even my magnificent stranger who stood up to do so.

I descended from the scene and go out just to breath some fresh air.

**Klaus POV**

I went in a trip to Chicago, because I wanted to see Gloria to help me to find this girl.

Isabella. It's been 3 weeks since the Cullens came to Mystic Falls and it's been 3 week since I can't stop thinking about Isabella. She fascinates me.

I'm at Gloria's and there are a lot of people tonight and I don't understand why, because normally the bar is full but not like tonight.

Suddenly all the lights turned off and a projector lights the scene and we heard a voice. The most beautiful voice that I never heard and when I saw the woman who owned this voice I became ecstatic.

It's Isabella. The woman of my dreams.

We gaze each other and our eyes stay like this during rest of her song. When she finnished I stood up and applauded like all the people in the bar.

Now I know why all these people are present tonight.

I saw Isabella go out of the Gloria's back door. Of course I follow her.

She looking at the sky, turning her back to me.

-When I heard your voice I thought that an angel came on the Earth.

She turn and look at me.

-Hello my name is Niklaus and you are Isabella, right ?

**Thank you to ArabellaWhitlock to correct my chapter !**


	14. Satisfaction

**Bpov**

-How...How do you k-know my name?

I ask him because it's a bit strange that a simple stranger that I just met a few minute ago knows my name.

-I have my source darling, and because a have something in common too.

-Oh and what is it ?

And then when I look at him, his face changes. He is now gold eyed, with veins arround them. I can see his fangs but his teeth look like dogs teeth... He look like me when I take my « vampire/werewolf » face.

In a second I held him by the neck against the wall of the bar.

-Who are you and who sent you here ?

He looks at me with a weird look, like he's surprised by my strenght but with some... satisfaction... SATISFACTION ?!

Gloria told me once that if vampires, werewolves or hybrid shows them arround me I have to fight and not run away. That is a bit strange because it's like she don't care about me.

-Calm down love. Nobody sent me and like I told you I'm Niklaus but you can call me Nik if you want. And I just wanted to meet you.

-You are a Hybrid too?!

-Yes, let me explain.

I loose my grip arround his neck.

-Tell ..

I can't finish my sentence because two human emerged from the bar. Gloria had one rule don't feed of humans, so of course when I smell one I … I can't control myself, I'm so hungry ! But I hear Nik voice when I was going to jump on one of this human.

-Calm down love we'll going to eat but not now.

-I can't stay here !

-Come, we are going to walk a bit. He said to me offering his arm.

How can he be so calm while there is a human only a few meters away from us. But I take his arm and we begin to walk.

-Who changed you ?

-My history is a bit more complicated than yours love.

-Please stop with all this love, darling thing.

-Well Isabella...

-Not neither... I prefer Bella.

-Ok Bellissima, why don't we go in and I will tell you everything.

We begin to walk into the Gloria's but before we could arrive suddenly the door was opened. It was Paul and Gloria. She looks at Nik like she want to kill him only with a look. And it works... Well not killing him but Nik was screaming and hold his head between his hand.

-What are you doing Gloria! Stop it.

-Isabella I told you if a hybrid shows up you have to kill him.

I take Nik's head between my hands and try to calm his pain. But I feel Paul's arms take me by the waist and begin to drag me back into the bar.

-No Paul! Leave me alone, he didn't hurt me, leave me now.

I throw him agaist the wall.

-Don't move Isabella !

It as Nik.

-Gloria please stop.

-No he's a monster, he must die.

-He is a hybrid like me.

-I know

-So I'm a monster too, that's it Gloria ?

She doesn't give me answer.

-Answer me ! Now !

-Yes you are one too ! Remember the guy I told you. It's him ! He has killed too much people during his whole life.

I didn't listen her anymore since she told me that I was a monster too. I saw red and I run towards Gloria throw the pain that hurt my head away as it was nothing. Gloria look at me with fear, because her little trick didn't work on me. I smirk and pull her heart out from her chest.

I take a deep breath and drop her heart to the ground and go to Nik.

It's strange I only met him a few minutes ago and I felt like I have to protect him no matter what.


	15. You are in ?

**Hey everybody I know it's been a while but here I am. So this is my new chapter I hope you'll enjoy that and please review :-)**

* * *

I looked at Paul and I realised what I had done... firstly I killed Gloria... well I didn't really like her but she was the only one who can help me to find that original hybrid who is like me, but it's not what is important right now, I had just knocked out my brother because of some stranger I had just met, sexy stanger, who said that he is a hybrid like me and that I don't even know if he can be trusted or not.

What's wrong with me ?

I look now at Niklaus and see that he is also knocked out like my brother.

I run to Paul and try to wake him up.

-Paul... Paul come on bro... I'm so sorry ! Please, please wake up. Paul we need to go now ! PAUL! WAKE UP NOW ANGELINA JOLIE IS NAKED IN FRONT OF YOU !

-What? Where is she?

God what shouldn't be done to wake a man.

-She is nowhere but we have to run to the apartment now!

-What ? Why ? and then he saw Gloria's corpse behind me and looked my hand and see the blood in it.

-What happen ?

-I... I was angry and I couldn't control myself so... But it's not the point, come on we have to hurry!

We ran to the car and I drove us to our small apartment in a small old building. When we arrived we begin to pack.

-Where are we going to go? He asks me.

-I have no idea.

-Well, you stay here and I going to buy the plane tickets.

-Why should I stay here? I don't want to be alone, please take me with you. I start to panic.

-Calm down you can't come because someone might have seen you kill Gloria, like that guy...who was with you... i don't even know his name.

-Niklaus ?

-Maybe... so stay here and continue to pack I coming back soon.

-Okay.

Paul left and I continued to pack. When I hold up a box I saw an old diaries. I see at the back of the diaries and see writing Мария лебед, Maryia Swan. But how...

I never learn Bulgarian so how did I managed to read that? And how on earth i knew it even was bugarian?

Before I even begin to read the diaries I felt a precense behind me. So I do the only thing that came throught my head naturally. I attacked!

I slammed him against the wall lifting him in air from his neck.

-Niklaus ! For God sake what are you doing here? How did you find me so fast?

-I followed you sweetheart, I have to talk to you!

-I can't i have to continue packing now.

I let him go and continue.

-So listen... I heard that you want to go somewhere to hide... And I have the right place for you and your « brother ».

-Where is it ?

-Mystic Falls.

-Where? I haven't ever heard of it.

-It's a small town in Virginia and in this town you are safe.

-Why? Because nobody know where is it ?

-Exactly.

-I can't, Paul is already gone for buy tickets from the airport.

-We don't need any tickets, when he come back, we can go. So you are in?

* * *

** I want to Thank my beta ArabellaWhitlock who correct all my mistake and she know that there are many :-)**


End file.
